The New King of the New World
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: The lone surviving member of the Megaprimatus kong has finally made a move to take over the throne where Xeno'Jiiva used to sit. Kong is now the new apex monarch of the New World. A new era has arrived where he alone reigns supreme. He will do his damnedest to protect his new kingdom from all threats, both old and new, including the Research Commission.


**The New King of the New World**

* * *

" _There was a tale long ago about an ancient god that lived in the New World…"_

The full moon shined onto Astera and the Ancient Forest bordering its boundaries. Suddenly, flocks of birds suddenly shrieked, fleeing away from the treetops when the ground shook.

"… _whose roar was like that of the lightning it carried in its primal soul…"_

A booming, human-like roar thundered across the Ancient Forest. It awakened the animals and terrified them, even the Rathalos and the Deviljho.

"… _and whose height and girth was comparable to a mountain with arms as thick as tree trunks."_

Something was breaking and crashing through the thick vegetation with branches cracking and trees groaning. A herd of Aptonoth watched as a giant, jet-black furred, humanoid arm as tall as the tallest tree with strong, huge hands and sausage-like fingers appeared from the vegetation followed by an enormous hand-like foot that stomped onto a fallen log, crushing it.

" _This god took in the form of a giant…"_

The Gajalaka carefully followed the towering being from a distance with some holding incense to worship it.

" _That was neither a beast…"_

The camera focuses onto the god-like beast's dark face which bears uncanny resemblance to a gorilla, but a hundred times larger. Its eyes, though human-like, were primordial by nature. It gazed upon the very walls outfitted with flaming torches recently erected by the Hunters of Astera.

"… _nor a man…"_

The giant ape's mouth curled into an enraged snarl revealing his human-like teeth and his long, sharp canines. His dark grey hands slowly clenched into fists with some of the knuckles popping from the intensity.

"… _that one should never hope to conquer…"_

Hunters manned the artillery cannons and bowgun turrets. The Commander, the Field Team Leader, the Admiral, the Second Fleet Master, the Agrosy Captain, Meowscular Chef, the elderly Huntsman, the Seeker, the Handler, and even the Third Fleet Master all stood at the top of gate on a balcony porch overlooking the entrance and the forest beyond with the torch lights illuminating above them. All of them were tensed and uneasy, except for the Admiral who was psyched up.

"… _or to bind him in chains lest anyone foolish to suffer his might and wrath."_

The sound of trees creaking and falling caught their attention with all weapons trained onto the disturbance. The titanic simian god burst through and revealed himself in his full glory at 220 feet tall as a bipedal gorilla-like ape. He had muscular, brawny arms thicker than tree trunks and legs, while relatively shorter than the arms, were no less impressive in their width and power contained in their sinews. His torso and abdomen dwarfed that of the entirety of the Deviljho. Scars decorated his widely vast, barrel-like chest, back, and stocky shoulders that housed impressive upper body strength, giving him the overall built of an extremely powerful strongman. A long scar diagonally covered his left eye while his jaw was slightly disjointed, revealing his right lower canine to be chipped.

" _The natives of the New World had many names for this god…"_

The Deviljho Huntress and the Great Girros Huntsman were both sweating buckets upon seeing the titanic ape for the first time.

" _But one stood out from them all. That name is…"_

The Admiral let out a hearty chuckle as he stood out forward from his peers to face the towering ape that now looked down onto him much to their shock and amazement. The Hunters and the Researchers didn't know what was about to happen when the Admiral and the monster met face to face.

"Let's settle this! You and me, KONG!" Admiral stated with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes rarely seen since his hunt of the Kulve Taroth. Fury and recognition responded in Kong's eyes as he snarled before roaring. He then brought his arms up to his chest and drummed, beating his arms onto his chest several times before he leaned forward and roared much louder, accepting the Admiral's challenge.

* * *

In the Wildspire Waste, every Hunter and monster could only watch jaw-dropping awe at the insanity that was Kong engaging a fierce battle against Zorah Magdaros. The volcanic Elder Dragon's shell erupted and burst out with power as the beast spit out streams of burning lava onto Kong. The ape outstretched his palm to bring forth a lightning barrier in front of him, protecting him from Zorah Magdaros' projectiles that exploded harmlessly against it. Kong clapped his hands causing sonic sound waves to shatter the barrier and lightning sparks shot outward, zapping onto Zorah Magdaros and paralyzing it.

Kong took the opportunity to shoulder tackle the larger Elder Dragon right in the chest, toppling the beast over onto its back. He approached the fallen Zorah Magdaros and he had clamped his hands underneath the shell despite the lava thanks to his electric aura protecting them. The Elder Dragon screeched with its roar distorted from being electrocuted and all while Kong performed a fascinating feat of strength by lifting Zorah above his shoulders, several hundred feet off the ground!

"No way!" The Handler was flabbergasted with her jaw agape. The Deviljho Huntress and the Great Girros Huntsman were just as shocked with their Palicoes hiding behind them.

Kong then threw the massive Elder Dragon over his shoulders and Zorah's impact caused seismic quakes and a gigantic explosion that shook the entire Wildspire Waste and could be felt all the way to the Elders' Recess.

* * *

The next scene showed Kong jumping off a coral cliff in the Coral Highlands with his fists imbued with lightning as he was about to slam them onto a recently discovered Shen Gaoren.

The last one showed Kong and Xeno'Jiiva charging at each other with fists and claws ready to swipe at each other.

* * *

 **"The Research Commission has decided to name this new monster after the monster of the old legend…"**

Kong was seen standing on top of the towering crystal spires that used to house Xeno'Jiiva but no longer as he stood surveying his kingdom.

 **" _King Kong_ …the Eighth Wonder of the New World…and King of the Great Apes!"**

King Kong beat his chest and roared to the heavens.

* * *

 **King Kong Has Swung Into the Fray!**

A Universal Studios X Capcom Fan Collaboration

* * *

Kong heard and saw the ground collapsing into a huge hole, revealing the red-bronze brown Ceratosaur-dragon Elder Dragon, Lao-Shun Lung burrowing out from it. Kong growled, furrowed his brow, and his eyes darkened as the Lao Shan Lung stood up from its quadrupedal stance to a fully bipedal stance with its broad, long spiky tail smashing into the ground for support. The Elder Dragon examined the giant gorilla as the reptile became curious. However, Kong took that as dissing his authority before he lodged out a nearby crystal-encrusted boulder and chucked it at Lao-Shan Lung. The projectile smashed against the Elder Dragon's snout, enraging the beast before the wingless, Kaiju-like dragon roared angrily at having its face smashed. The Lao-Shun Lung lunged forward with its jaws agape.


End file.
